


High School AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fuckyeahdarcylewis 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 25<br/>High School AU<br/>30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge<br/>Darcy x Peter Quill</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School AU

High School AU

30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

Darcy x Peter Quill

xXx

Peter Quill was an odd fellow, but a beloved friend none the less. Offense on the school football team, a bit of a slacker in school, but an intelligent thinker (even of you couldn't always follow his train of thought). 

Peter wasn't much of a dater. He wasn't very good with girls. Most girls never really took him seriously and any girl he asked out usually laughed because his tone was always less than sincere (his way of coping with his nerves). On the bright side, most of those girls had become close friends. Peter wasn't afraid to ask someone out, that was never an issue, he was good looking and confident in himself. That is until he met Darcy Lewis. 

Darcy moved to New York from New Mexico with her step father Logan and her step sisters Anna Marie and Laura, and the minute Peter laid eyes on her he started crushing hard. At first sight she was gorgeous, long brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, full red lips and curves that could stop a man's heart. Once you got to know her, there was even more to love. She was smart, sassy and wore snark like a suit of armor. Peter was enamored. Unfortunately so were a lot of other guys and some girls, in their school. 

Peter pined over her for two and a half years before he finally got up the nerve to ask her to make their friendship something more when Johnny Storm, fellow football player and self-proclaimed ladies’ man, came out of nowhere and decided that she was finally worth his time and the effort he would have to put in to woo her. Johnny swept Darcy off her feet and they dated all of junior year. 

Most people are excited about senior year because it's their last year of high school, but Peter was excited about senior year, because he'd heard through the grapevine that Johnny had cheated on Darcy over the summer and she broke up with him. Needless to say Johnny wasn't his or anyone on the teams' favorite person. Darcy had quickly made friends with most of the first string of the team and their friends as well. Given her motherly behavior with her friends and her fierce loyalty to the people she cares about they were all fiercely protective of her in return. So of course, the first practice after they broke up, Johnny took quite a beating on the field. Something Darcy's foster father, Head Coach Logan Howlett, wasn't in the mind to stop so long as it remained in the realm of un-harmful. 

"Fuck." Johnny grumbled as he limped around the locker room. 

"What's wrong Storm, can't handle it this year?" Bucky taunted. Johnny laughed bitterly.

"It wouldn't really be a problem if the team could keep their personal feelings off the field." 

Out of nowhere, Johnny found his feet off the ground; a forearm to his chest keeping him pinned to the lockers. Thor's (six feet tall, wall of muscle and boyfriend to Darcy’s best friend Jane) dark glare trained on him;

"You are lucky to still be walking, Storm." 

"Fuck you!" He struggled until Thor put him down. He grabbed up his duffle bag and stomped off. "Mind your own fucking business!" He screamed over his shoulder before disappearing. 

The locker room went back to normal after that, everyone showering and changing. Sam chose this moment of normalcy to approach Peter. 

"So, you finally going to talk to her?" Peter sighed. 

"I don't know. I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage of her, since things ended so badly with Johnny." 

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Bucky piped in, coming around the row of lockers. "Seriously, you've been putting off talking to her for three years." Clint snorted from behind them. 

"Just put us all out of your misery, Quill and do it. We've got three years of listening to you talk yourself up only to fall short."

"Think of it this way," Sam began. "She knows you well enough to know you're incapable of stooping low enough to get to Johnny's level. Which is exactly where you'd have to be for her to believe you'd take advantage of her."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Bucky added. "She says no and you go back to being her friend. You've been doing that for years; it wouldn't be that big a fall."

Peter breathed deep. "Yea, alright. I guess that makes sense." 

xXx

The next afternoon Peter spotted Darcy in the bleachers doing homework during practice and for a moment he was worried she'd forgiven Johnny. That is until Jane, Peggy, and Natasha showed up and started working on their own homework. 

Most of his attention during practice was split between Johnny who kept focusing in on Darcy and Darcy herself who hadn't glanced at the field once. Between Johnny's lack of focus and the way the first string was ganging up on him, the coach sent him home early and in the first sign of showing any real common sense in as long as they had all known him, he didn't go talk to Darcy even though they could tell he was itching too. 

When practice was over and the team was heading for the locker room, Peter finally bit the proverbial bullet, stunning everyone as they watched him detour into the bleachers. 

He stopped on the riser below Darcy, a goofy smile on his face to draw her attention. 

"Hey 'Starlord'." She half teased. He blushed, as he always did, at his old nickname. At some point, someone, and he still hadn't figured out who, had told Darcy about his childhood dream of being a space pirate "Lord of the Stars" as his mother called him. She hadn't let him live down yet. 

"Uh, can I bug you for a minute?" Her smile brightened. 

"Awe, you know you don't bug me." She laughed. "What's up?" As three of Darcy's many close friends, Jane, Natasha and Peggy were not oblivious to his crush, so as they sensed his tone they began packing up their books.

"Hey Darce, we're gonna go wait for the guys in the parking lot. We'll meet you there." Jane explained and then they were gone leaving Peter and Darcy alone. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Peter gulped, this was the closest he'd ever come to actually talking to her on this particular subject. 

"Well, um... You see..." He took a deep breath to steal his nerves. "I know that you just broke up with Johnny, and I know this is kind of sudden, but do you think maybe... You might consider going out with me sometime?" 

Darcy stared at him and he wasn't really sure how to translate her expression. So he did what he usually did when he was nervous. He talked. 

"I know it seems out of the blue coming from me, but I've really liked you for a long time now and me being the dork that I am, I've never been able to tell you and it just kind of finally hit me recently how stupid that is because your human and no matter how perfect you are your still a person and on some level I guess I was treating you like an un-breakable deity and I put you up on this pedestal which is totally unfair to you and I... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her smile grew wider and wider. "You are such an adorable geek." She finally replied. "I'm free after the game on Friday. How about you take me out for dinner?" She suggested packing up her books. When she was done she stood up. "And who knows, maybe if you win the game, this deity will climb down off her pedestal and congratulate you with a kiss." A wicked smile spread her cherry red lips before she turned and walked off leaving Peter stunned behind her. 

xXx

Friday couldn't come fast enough for Peter, but when it did finally arrive, he honestly couldn't say he'd ever played harder in his life. He had a good feeling that tonight was going to be a good night. He'd spotted Darcy in the bleachers as they entered the field and ever since, he felt the weight of her eyes on him every time he went out to play. He felt invigorated by her presence and the thought of her promise gave him the drive to play his hardest. In the end they won. The locker room was loud as the team celebrated their victory.

“Quill, celebratory dinner at the diner?”

“Sorry Steve can’t.” Peter calls back across the locker room as he finishes packing. “I got a date.” He ignores the whoops and cat calls as he walks out of the locker room a goofy, self-satisfied smile on his face.

Darcy’s waiting on the hood of his car and he has the urge to make a pin up joke, but he keeps it to himself for fear of ruining what could be a great evening. Cherry red lips parted, revealing gorgeous white teeth as she noticed his approach. “Winning looks good on you Starlord.” She teased as she slid off the hood to stand in front of him.

“The incentive was nice.” She smiled, stepping closer to stand toe to toe with him. He was nearly half a head taller than her so she had to stand on her tip toes to reach him. She paused, biting her bottom lip between her teeth and smirking as he waited for her to close the distance.

“Wow, you really were looking forward to this.” She chuckled, finally closing the distance.

To the day he dies, Peter Quill will forever count his first kiss with Darcy Lewis as the greatest moment of his life. She wasn’t his first, but by far she was the best. Maybe it was the years of buildup, maybe he was an idiot for not talking to her sooner, but when the kiss finally came to an end, thanks to the cat calls and whistles from their friends at the other end of the parking lot, he wished it didn’t have to. He dropped his bag at their feet and pulled her close. She smiled up at him.

“I was a total idiot for waiting, but you were definitely worth the wait.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26  
> Elevator Meeting  
> Darcy Lewis/Dr. Spencer Reid


End file.
